Don't Cry We're together
by Timlover8531
Summary: Summary is in the first paragraph.


**Jude craddled his head in her lap.**

**Her face was covered in blood and tears.**

**"Tommy, stay with me. Keep your eyes open. Please, please. Just look at me. Talk to me. To something." Jude started crying harder.**

**Tommy looked up her and smiled.**

**"I love you. I'm sorry, Jude."**

**Then, his body went limp.**

* * *

_Flashback._

_"Tell me you love me like a star." Jude sang softly, both of her hands held Tommy's two hands tightly._

_"I love you like a star." Tommy smiled._

_"Tell me you want me where ever you are." Jude hummed and got closer to Tommy's face._

_"I want you all the time, where ever I am."_

_She wrinkled her nose and smiled, "Tell you'll breathe me til your last breath."_

_"I'll breathe you til my last breath." Tommy kissed her lips._

_Jude didn't sing the last line._

_That was all she needed to hear from him._

_She held onto him tight and kissed him back._

_End of flashback._

* * *

"I can't work today." Jude tried to walk away. 

"Please, Jude. Just sing the song and you can have a tomorrow off." Tommy grabbed her wrists gently.

Jude nodded, "We are half way through my album."

Tommy smiled and grabbed her hand and lead her toward the booth.

"Why are you so down today anyways?" Tommy asked.

Jude just shook her head.

Jude sat down on the stool and looked up at the mic that was about to record the secrets of her heart.

Jude breathed in and started singing.

_You here before,_

_You were near before,_

_You were dear before the end._

Jude sighed and stopped singing and looked at Tommy.

_"I'm pregnant."_

The words echoed through Tommy's mind.

Jude got up.

"I can't work today." She repeated, getting up and leaving a shocked Tommy.

When Tommy came back to his sences, he went after Jude.

"Jude. Stop!" He grabbed a hold of her arm, not caring if the people on the street were watching them.

"Let go of me, Tommy." Jude fought.

"No." He replied simply.

"You know what," Jude started.

_"Tell me you're sorry. Tell me you're sorry and I'll come back."_

_"Why should I be sorry?" Tommy asked._

"For knocking me up." Jude shot back.

"You wanted to be with me. You wanted it. It's not my fault!" Tommy yelled.

_"Tell me you're sorry. For ruining my life, For ruining yours." Jude screamed._

Tommy shook his head and started to cross the street.

Coming from no where, a gun fire broke out.

A bullet hit Tommy in the chest.

Jude screamed and ran to his side.

She put a hand to his chest, where the bullet was.

She moved her hand quickly to wipe her tears away.

Jude craddled his head in her lap.

Her face was covered in blood and tears.

"Tommy, stay with me. Keep your eyes open. Please, please. Just look at me. Talk to me. To something." Jude started crying harder.

Tommy looked up her and smiled.

_"I love you. **I'm sorry**, Jude."_

Then, his body went limp.

* * *

"Jude, it's been 3 months. You need to get out of the house." Sadie said. 

"Shut the fuck up, Sadie." Jude said bitterly while clinging to his leather jacket.

"Where did you find that?" Sadie asked.

"I was cold one night. He- He let me borrow it. To make me feel better." She let a few tears loose.

"Don't blame yourself, Jude. All this, it isn't good for the baby."

Jude sighed.

_"Living isn't an option anymore."_ She looked Sadie dead in the eye.

"What are you talking about?" Sadie asked.

"I need to be alone." Jude answered simply.

"Okay, I'll be downstairs if you need me." Sadie got up.

Jude waited until Sadie shut her door to lock it.

_She grabbed a pen and scribbled down some words before grabbing a knife._

_"I can't live with out you." Jude screamed before sticking the knife into her side._

_"Wait for me, my darling. I'm almost home." Jude sighed before passing out._

* * *

"Jude, let me in." Sadie knocked on her door. 

"Jude." Sadie said again.

She opened the door slowly, then fell to the floor after she saw Jude, lying on the floor, covered in blood.

She rushed to her sister's side.

She saw the knife.

"Jude! Jude wake up!" Sadie cried hysterically.

**She knew Jude was dead.**

She looked to the side and grabbed at the note lying next to her.

It read-

_Don't cry... We're together._

-

Sadie looked out the window at the sky as all the clouds went away.

**"I love you, Jude. I hope you, Tommy, and your child are happy together."**

Sadie picked up the phone and called the police, while she clung to the note.

She read it again.

_Don't cry... We're together._

_Don't cry... We're together._

_Don't cry... We're together._


End file.
